ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Duck
Space Duck is the nickname for Commander Hank Shepard, Fraser's character in Mass Effect. The Duck Family Tree: *M. Bison Neanderduck (Dragon's Dogma) * Chinderella Aeducan / Noble Duck (Dragon Age: Origins) * Egg Hawke (Dragon Age II) adopted * Lucifeather Adaar (Dragon Age Inquisition) *Titters / Souls Duck (Dark Souls II) *Titiana / Saints Duck (Saints Row: The Third, Saints Row IV) *CC Hank Shepard / Space Duck (Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3) *Destiny Duck (Destiny) *Lady Cumberhatch, Duckess of Yolk (Bloodborne) *Fowlout Neeson (Fallout 3) *Fuckface McDukface Fowlout (Fallout 4) *Andruck Ryder / AndromeDuck (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Hank Shepard AKA Space Duck Initially Fraser wanted to create Hank with the intention of being a bad ass, but after discovering that you could give the character abnormal facial features, he instead went with as butt-ugly as possible, with the inclusion of a pair of duck lips. The Chat created the nickname as a reference to the Dragonball Z Abridged series. http://ffsfan.wikia.com/wiki/File:TFS_Abridged_Parody_Episode_14 Fraser has never seen the series, and is mainly unaware of the reference. Hank Shepard was referred to the first time as 'Space Duck', which originated from the Chat, in episode 3 of the Mass Effect play through. Since then the phrase "Quack!" has been tied close to this character and used countless times to simulate how the commander react to various situations. It is even speculated that Commander Hank Shepard is in fact not a human at all but the last of the Space Duck species in the galaxy, who is just in a very poorly made human suit. Fraser and the others often sign out the Mass Effect episodes by saluting and quacking. thumb|300px|left|First Mention of Space Duck However don't let her appearance fool you. Space Duck uses intimidation and brute force to get what she wants and shows little remorse. She is known to almost exclusively make the choices considered 'Renegade' and choosing to kill off people when given the option, even if they are the last of their species. Although she is a spectre, she is known to take no orders from the Council and repeatedly cutting off their transmissions in hilarious fashion. Being a renegade hasn't made her any less of a flirt with the ladies or held her back from creating an intimate relation with her asari squadmate Liara. After all, Space Duck loves Duck Hunt. Not even her terrible dancing discourages Space Duck. In fact they are known to at least been joining once, thrice if you count mindmelds, with according to Liara was her first time doing so. Sadly, in spite of growing enough of a relationship with Yeoman Kelly Chambers to make Kelly feed Space Duck's fish, she couldn't go to bed with her. Somehow, in spite of being a true dickish renegade, Space Duck chose the paragon ending of Mass Effect 2. This is possibly because the paragon option is the one that annoyed the Illusive Man the most. Legacy M. Bison Neanderduck During the Dragon's Dogma first look episode, Fraser created the long lost ancestor to Space Duck, M. Bison Neanderduck. Neanderduck has similar facial features to her futuristic descendant, but also a very large and top heavy build. This is one of the first characters made by Fraser in a long time not to be named Hank. She's really good at picking stuff up and throwing it. Also, she talks like Andre the Giant. She has a baby version of Tigerlily, aka Kabuki Tigerlilly as her main pawn. Saints Duck Yet another relative of Space Duck was created for the Saints Row 3 DLC episodes, named Saints Duck. Her features are even more duck-like than Space Duck. She is aided by her sidekick Tigerlily, aka the Most Beautiful Man in the World. Together they are the Duck and Dog Dynamic Duo. Saints Duck appears to have got her duck-like appearance from bad plastic surgery, rather than genetics. She has a trendier hairstyle than other members of the Duck family and wears glasses, which makes her facial features even more distinctive. The Saints Duck returned again in their playthrough of Saints Row 4 as the president of the United States. This Saints Duck was initally bald when born into the universe, though overtime gained her familiar red hair and sunglasses. Souls Duck The grand-kid of Neanderduck and the great great grandmother of Saints Duck and Space Duck, born on March 12, 1578 (2014). References Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Jokes Category:Characters